


Safe Haven

by ScorpioPrincess13



Series: ArrancarBreeding1 [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Hard and Easy Births, Hollow Birth, Hollow Mating, Hollow Pregnancy, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 02:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19758871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorpioPrincess13/pseuds/ScorpioPrincess13
Summary: Given a choice that Ichigo can't make, the Soul Reapers exile Ichigo to Hueco Mundo, banning him from the Soul Society and the Human World. Along the way, Ichigo will reconnect with his mates and give his children a chance he thought they'd never have. Aizen is alive and reigns as a good king over Las Nochez.





	1. Saving a Pregnant Beta

Nnoitra and Grimmjow are wandering the deserts of Hueco Mundo, hunting for lesser hollows to bring back as food for their mates. Abruptly stopping their hunt, Grimmjow and Nnoitra sniff the air sensing a power spiritual pressure of a laboring beta nearby, but they also sense an enemy hollow on the hunt. They rush over to their training field and mating den. When they get to the den, Nnoitra has to stop Grimmjow from rushing into the den. Nnoitra takes a cautious step forward into the den, when he's pushed back by a wave of spiritual pressure coming off the laboring beta. The laboring beta slowly turns around letting out a loud screech of pain and fear. Thinking back on the mating, Nnoitra and Grimmjow realize that the laboring beta is Ichigo Kurosaki. An intruder is inching closer to the den, but Grimmjow stops and kills it. 

"Stay back, please don't come any closer. Don't hurt me or them." Ichigo yells out of fear. "You're pregnant and in labor, you need our help. We can assist you with the birth. You are our mate and we won't leave you out here to deal with this on your own You need our support and our help plus the help of the other Espada if those children and any future children you'll have are going to survive." Nnoitra tells Ichigo calmly while taking a cautious step forward. 

"What have the Soul Reapers done to you? Why are you out here alone? Why didn't you come to Las Nochez? How long have you been out here?" Nnoitra asks Ichigo "The Soul Reapers gave me a bad choice. I either had to live in exile with my babies or live in Society without my babies. I couldn't do that to our children, they're innocent babies. These babies deserved a chance at life. I chose to live in Hueco Mundo to live out my days in Exile. I couldn't make it to Los Noches. The Soul Reapers told me that Aizen is evil." Ichigo says.

"First of all, the Soul Reapers lied to you about Aizen. Aizen is not evil, he's a great Leader and King of Las Nochez. He takes care of us and he'll gladly take care of you. Aizen will provide you with everything you need. We insist that you come with us to Las Nochez, we're not leaving you or those babies again." Nnoitra tells Ichigo in an understanding tone. "Alright, I'll come with you two to Las Nochez. You're right, these babies won't survive with just me, they'll need lots of attention and care. I think Aizen would be a great role model for our children. There's just one major problem, I can't move and these babies will be born within the hour." Ichigo finishes talking just as a contraction hits him making him scream in pain. 

"Ichigo, please allow us to call for some of the other Espada, they can help us assist you with the birth. We won't even need to leave your side to signal three of them. We know just the three Espada to help you. The Espada that I'm going to have Grimmjow call are Szayel, Harribel and Starrk. Szayel is the medic/obstrician of the group plus he and Starrk have had large litters before." Nnoitra tells Ichigo in a calming voice allowing his alpha scent wash over Ichigo. Wasting no time in Calling for the specific Espada that Nnoitra listed, Nnoitra rushes to Ichigo's left side placing his hand on the small of Ichigo's back while Grimmjow moves to stand guard. Within minutes, Szayel, Harribel and Starrk arrive at the den. While Harribel and Starrk wait on further orders, Szayel gets caught up on the situation from Grimmjow. "Ichigo is the mate of Nnoitra and I. While we were hunting for food, we senced his spiritual pressure, but this felt different. We sensed the spiritual energy of laboring beta, so we came to the den and we found Ichigo. Nnoitra had to kill an anemy hollow intruding on Ichigo." Grimmjow explains to Szayel.

Szayel listens to what Grimmjow says and adds his two cents into the conversation. "Well congratulations on the mating. We'll assist Ichigo with the birth, since this is not the first hollow pregnancy and birth we've assisted with. I will have to break Ichigo's water in order for him to deliver these babies, this will be very painful for Ichigo. You and Nnoitra will have to hold Ichigo in place and help him kneel on the ground with his legs spread wide." Szayel explains to Grimmjow. Just as Szayel is finishing explaining everything that needs to be done, Ichigo lets out a different kind of scream. 

Grimmjow rushes to Ichigo's other side while Szayel rushes to kneel in front of Ichigo. "Ichigo, this is going to hurt, but I will have to break your water manually. By doing that, it should be easier to deliver yours and your mates' babies." Szayel informs Ichigo. "Now, Ichigo, we need to deliver these babies today." Szayel tells Ichigo. "Szayel, something's wrong, the babies aren't moving down. Why aren't these babies moving?" Ichigo yells in fear.  
Placing his hand on Ichigo's abdomen, Szayel quickly figures out what the problem is. "Ichigo, you have 6 babies in there, but this is going to be a painful delivery for you." Szayel uses a device in his bag to do a quick scan on Ichigo.


	2. The Awaited Reunion

Ichigo is sleeping peacefully snuggled in between his mates Grimmjow and Nnoitra when he's woken up by his stomach growling and their babies crying. Harribel walks into the room followed by Starrk. 


End file.
